Weakness In Me
by PeppermintPatty09
Summary: …And she knows she's falling, falling into the deep abyss where there's only her and Addison, Addison and her. She had finally found her weakness; that could bring her to her knee, and she would gladly fall for her. Meredith/Addison pairing.


A/N: Alright, So, I've been working on this one-shot (maybe turned into more in the future but one-shot for now) for a while now. I started it when in Grey's timeline around 8x21; Moment of Truth, when the gang is talking about where they want to go after their residency. I also choose to ignore the whole Amelia's baby storyline. I just think it's fucked up, honestly. Not only did the love of her life die and she's battling her drug addiction, her baby - whom she finally finds a reason to live - is born with no brain. Pretty crappy. So…Amelia gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Ryan Charlie Shepherd. Ryan birth was premature so think of Tommy and Sophia's birth from Grey's. And Lexie LIVED. She's always, always going to live in my stories. I love her too much to let her die. This story is set about two years into the future. Zola is three and Henry and Ryan (Amelia's son) is two.

There's a lot of Derek and Meredith interaction but it's mainly about Meredith and Addison.

Author: PeppermintPatty09

Title: Weakness in Me

Rating: T

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice

Pairings/Characters: Addison/Meredith, Meredith/Derek, Addison/Sam and Addison/Jake (Yuk! I know but it's only mentioned in a small, small part)

Genre: Romance and angst

Summary: _…And she knows she's falling, falling into the deep abyss where there's only her and Addison, Addison and her. She had finally found her weakness; that could bring her to her knee, and she would gladly fall for her. _

Disclaimer: The characters of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice are proudly owned by Shonda Rhimes, production company ShondaLand, and broadcast station ABC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Authors Note: If the idea of two women or men loving each other and are in a romantic relationship is against your views, please look elsewhere. All mistakes are my own.

Playlist - Weakness in Me by whomever you think sings the song best. I personally like Melissa Etheridge version.

"_You made me lie_

_When I don't want to_

_Make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool_

_Make me stay_

_When I should not_

_Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me." _

**Weakness in Me**

She doesn't go to Brigham - the best general hospital in America. She hears reprimands from Bailey, Richard, Derek, and whoever else that thinks she's crazy to pass up the offer, but she stands firm on her decision.

Nor does she go to John Hopkins with Alex.

Or Massachusetts General Hospital, a choice Derek was hoping for. He really wants to move back to the East Coast, and Meredith felt only slightly guilty when she informed Derek.

Christina gets mad when Stanford is quickly crossed off the list. Her dear was really hoping they would be together. She makes it up to her best friend, though, with a couple of shots of tequila and a pint of ice cream.

She doesn't even give Yale or Harvard a thought. Her reasoning was: why would she move away from the rain and snow in Seattle only to move where it rained and snowed sometimes worse than Seattle.

No, she, Meredith Grey, picks Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. It's ranked in the top five Medical Hospitals in America. It's a good pick. The best, really.

She rationalizes that it's so Derek can be closer to Amelia and baby Ryan, and not because when she saw - _really_ saw - Addison, in her beautiful, breathtaking glory she felt…something click in her. Something right. Something strong and forceful. Something that made her frighten and yet excited. Something that made her feel whole in ways not even Derek did.

Those feelings brought her immense guilt. She was supposed to feel those things for Derek, her husband, her - at one time - said he was the love her life.

And she did feel those things for him, that is, until Addison Montgomery came back into their lives, evoking feelings in her that left her breathless and trembling and begging for more. Begging, pleading for the feeling of finally feeling…wholeness. Complete.

* * *

Derek roughly raked his hand through his shaggy, raven hair. "When did it start?" he chocked out, looking at his wife…ex-wife.

Meredith looked into Derek's anguished, pained eyes. Meredith felt her stomach sink with guilt. She had never meant to hurt him, and that's why she's doing this now, now before she could hurt him already more than she has. And it's not like she asked or looked for it…it just happened.

"I don't know," she whispered lowly. "I - I guess the first day. The day we invited Addison to dinner, maybe." Meredith sighed.

"Maybe?" Derek laughed humorlessly. "Meredith, you're telling me, right now, that you're LEAVING me for my ex-wife; a woman I thought you hate, and you don't know when you started to develop feelings for her."

Staring into his eyes, Meredith felt her throat constrict with her tears, making any reply impossible.

"Answer me!" Derek shouted; Meredith flinched at the sound, letting a small frighten squeak flow from her lips. "I'm sorry," Derek said guiltily. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he said or did something he would forget. "Just - Just answer me, Meredith. You have to know, know when you started to feel something, anything," Derek practically begged.

* * *

**Two years ago - June 2012 - Meredith, Derek and Zola meet Addison and Henry**

"_Would you stop," Derek told a fidgeting Meredith. "You know Addison. You've know her for almost seven years. You talk on the phone." _

"_No. No, I don't know Addison, Derek," Meredith snapped. "You make it sound like we we're friends in another lifetime. We weren't. What I know about Addison and what Addison knows about me definitely doesn't make us anywhere near friends. All I know is that she's your ex-wife and you cheated on her with me, making me your mistress at the time. That's the memory Addison has of me. And let's not forget the prom and whole panties diabolical, either. Like I said, Addison's memory of me isn't pretty." _

"_That's not the only memories I have of you, ya know," a velvety, melodious voice said from behind Meredith. _

_Meredith abruptly turned, meeting an amused and slightly flushed Addison. "Addison," Meredith breathed. _

_She felt her stomach clench and heart jump at the sight of a gorgeous Addison. Addison's golden - red hair glimmered in the bright sun, her expressive sea-blue eyes were more deep, more enchanting highlighted in the light smoky eye makeup, cheeks were rosy from the sun and her once fair skin from Seattle was now tinted with a sun-kissed tan that matched beautifully with Addison's white sundress. A sundress that went just above her knees, showcasing Addison's tantalizing, long sculptured legs. Meredith swallowed when she felt heat pool at the pit of her stomach. _

_A gurgling and whimpering sound brought her back to mind. It was then that she noticed that Moby wrap strapped to Addison. Yes, that was right, Addison was now a mother; just like the neonatal surgeon wanted for so long. After all that was why they were meeting at the park. Amelia was bringing baby Ryan, Addison would be bringing baby Henry and they, she and Derek, would bring Zola for a play date. _

"_I have memories of you being a caring, intelligent, gift surgeon with a kind heart, your dry sense of humor that is oddly funny and morbid. You, Meredith Grey, is something kind of wonderful." _

* * *

"You knew then - that you had feelings for _her_?" Derek whimpered out still unable to say_ her _name. Just the thought of her make his stomach turn in an unpleasant way. "God, Meredith, that was two years ago."

"I…I felt something," Meredith admitted hesitantly. "I just didn't know what it was. It wasn't until later, almost a year later, that I had truly felt something for her. Or maybe it was later that I truly admitted to myself that I felt something. She's always been there."

"I need a drink." Derek stood and went into the kitchen. He came back with a crystal glass full of amber liquid, Meredith suspected it was whiskey. A bottle Owen had gifted him for Derek's birthday this year.

Derek sat calmly on the arm chair, cattycorner from Meredith. He took a healthy swallow of his drink, savoring the smooth, smoky, woody flavor. He took advantage of the silence. He needed to regroup, get his thoughts in order.

"Tell me about the day you finally realized you felt something for her."

"Derek, please," Meredith pleaded. She didn't want to hurt the man. She did love him. He would always, always hold a special part of her heart, and hurting him…hurting him was hurting her. "Ask me something else. Anything, but that."

Derek nodded, accepting Meredith pleads. He wasn't going to drop the question, but he'll overlook it for a minute.

"Were there other moments when you felt you had feelings for her? If you won't answer the other question, answer that for me. I'm sure there had to have been other moments."

Meredith nodded. Yes, there were other incidents. She thought back to their time together.

* * *

**Eighteen Months Ago - December 2012 - Four days before Christmas **

_Meredith looked at the black, floor-length David Meister jersey gown hanging on her closet door. The designer dress was made of the typical polyester and spandex material, but to the eye it looked like it was made of the finest silk. It had an Asymmetrical neckline with Crystal detail at the shoulder and front ruching. It was elegant and glamorous and utterly perfect for the Annual UCLA Christmas Ball. It wasn't something she would normally wear but she wanted to look perfect tonight for her first Christmas Ball. At least, that's what she told herself. _

_Lexie, who helped picked out the gown, swore it would look perfect on her and bring out her curves that she hid between layers of clothes, Meredith hoped so. Pulling the gown off the hanging, Meredith set it on the bed before she removed the shoe box from under her bed. The silver lance mirrored metallic leather Jimmy Choo sandals would go perfectly with the gown. And Meredith was proud of herself for picking them out herself. To go with the gown and shoes, she decided to pair with tear drop diamond earrings and leave her hair down in curls and make up light; not that she wore lots of make up before. _

_Thirty minutes later, Meredith was dressed in her gown and slipping on her shoes. Just has she was dabbing a few drops of perfume on her neckline, Derek came in dressed in a black Hugo Boss suit. _

"_You look beautiful," Derek commented, trailing kissing down her neck. "Why didn't you show me this side of you in Seattle?" _

_Meredith moved away from Derek's assault, suddenly feeling suffocated under his affections. "Did you get the babysitter settled?" Meredith asked, ignoring the question. _

"_Yeah," Derek nodded. "The driver should be here in five minutes. Are you ready?" _

_Meredith nodded. She quickly moved into her closet and grabbed her clutch. She put her credit card, cell phone, mouth mints and pager into her purse. _

"_Do you know whose Addie's date for tonight?" Meredith asked as they made their way downstairs. "I know Sam asked Camilla," Meredith said referring to the African American new neurosurgeon that had taken over while Amelia's was on Maternity leave. _

"_Yeah, last I heard she was taking Jake," Derek replied nonchalantly. _

_Meredith stopped misstep at the information and felt her blood boil with something similar to jealousy. She did not like Jake. From the few times she met him she realized that he was a cocky bastard with a hypocritical attitude. She realized Alex had a cocky attitude, too, but her dear friend made it look charming and attractive. Plus Alex was really a teddy bear with a great big heart underneath that hard-shell. Jake was just a pure cocky bastard. _

"_Are you sure?" Meredith asked faintly. "I thought they weren't going out anymore?" Frowning at the mere thought. _

_Addison had confided to Meredith about her love triangle between Addison, Sam and Jake. It was a long, torrid, tumultuous affair. That had started with Addison wanting a child but her boyfriend, Sam, at the time didn't. They broke up, got back together, but Addison continued with her quest to have a child. Only to finally stop after several unsuccessful attempts at becoming pregnant and a failed adoption, but it all worked out when she was finally given a baby boy she named Henry. By that time Addison and Sam were broken up, again. After Henry, Addison focused all her energy on her new baby only to realize that maybe she did have feelings for Jake, but she also had feelings still for Sam; however, she was ready to move on from Sam. And during Amelia's complicated premature birth, Jake and Addison slept together. Meredith remembers Addison telling her how she was vulnerable and thought it was a mistake the second it happened. It gave Meredith a headache and made her stomach feel sick when Addison revealed she had slept with Jake. _

_When Addison arrived home that night, waiting for Jake to visit and bring food, she found Sam watching a sleeping Henry. Sam had proposed to her after a heartfelt speech about him not wanting another baby with Addison or any other baby, he wanted Henry. Needless to say, Addison, Sam and Jake are finished. Sam couldn't handle Addison sleeping with Jake, and Jake couldn't handle Addison's hot and cold feelings towards him. In the end they all went their separate ways but remained friends. _

"_Maybe they changed their mind. Who knows?" Derek shrugged. _

_On autopilot Meredith kissed Zola goodbye, promised to call the babysitter later to check on Zola, and let Derek guide her to the limo waiting for them. All she was thinking about was Addison. Addison and Jake. Addison taking Jake as her date to one of the top Medical balls. Addison kissing Jake, Jake touching Addison and Addison blinding, heart-thumping smile directed at Jake and not…her. _

_Blindly, Meredith reached for the bottle of cool champagne that was chilling in a bucket by the window. With trembling hands, she poured herself a glass, tipping it back without a second though. She wished she had tequila. _

_Woah, Mer," Derek chuckled, reaching for the bottle before Meredith poured herself a third glass. "I think that's enough. You don't want to embarrass yourself. You're going to be around some of the top surgeons around the world." _

"_Don't you mean embarrass you?" Meredith hissed out angrily. The alcohol was doing its job wonderfully. She felt lightheaded, free and angry. She would never identify herself as an angry drunk. A horny drunk, yes. A fun, carefree drunk, yes. But never angry. She always pitied angry drunks. She hated how it made her feel. _

_Derek said something, but Meredith ignored him. Again her mind was focused on Addison. Since they met again, six months ago, they had formed a strong friendship. They talked about the past, apologized and mutually decided to never bring it up again. The past was just that, the past and it needed to be left there. Every Wednesday they would get together for lunch and every other Friday was girl night where a couple of her colleagues from work and some of Addison's friends from her work would all get together. Then, Sunday's was a family day. The Shepherd and Montgomery family would all spend the day together. And that wasn't counting the hundreds of phone calls and texts they shared throughout the day. _

_She knew almost everything about Addison, some even Derek didn't even know and, in return, she shared with Addison things she never told anyone. Like how, for a small amount of time, she was in a lesbian relationship with her ex-friend Sadie while they traveled Europe and the threesome she shared with two unknown guys in college that results in a pregnancy scare. Addison told her about her own lesbian kiss, how she thinks Crystal Chappell is one of the hottest women on Earth and that she, sometimes, resents her father and mother. Meredith holds Addison in her arms during that time. _

_Thinking back on their time together and remembering the feeling of Addison's in her arms caused tears to form in Meredith's eyes. _

* * *

"You got drunk that night because Addison and Jake were going to the ball together?" Derek barked our a dark laugh that made Meredith's stomach roll. "You were jealous."

Derek finished off his drink. He thought about that night, remembering how Meredith had marched angrily towards Addison, pulling her away from Jake's arms and into the bathroom. He never knew what Meredith said to Addison but after that incident Addison never touched Jake or took Jake as an escort to parties. Now he knew why his wife acted the way she had.

Thinking back on that night, he thought about how they came home and Meredith and him had had sex. A sudden realization hit him square in the chest. It hurt. God, did it hurt. He recalls how despondent Meredith was, how Meredith cried afterwards and didn't let him touch or comfort her and the glazed look in her eyes as if she was imagining herself elsewhere.

"Does, does she love you? I mean how did this whole thing come about, Meredith? When did you decided you were going to leave me?" Derek said harshly, spitting out every word through clench teeth. His anger getting the best of him as he thought back to that night.

* * *

**Three Months Ago - March 2014 - Meredith and Addison have a night to themselves. **

"_It sounds so different here without Henry or Zola," Meredith commented, looking over at the midnight blue ocean. _

_Addison took a sip of her wine. "Good different, or bad different?" Addison asked, her blue eyes seemingly darker in the darkening night. _

_Meredith turned her gaze towards Addison. She closed her eyes when she felt the familiar tremble in her heart when she was around Addison or looking into the expressive, cerulean blue eyes. _

"_Just…different," she answered. "I love Zola and Henry, but sometimes spending time with you, talking to you, laughing with you and just being with you is something I need too. Sometimes I just want you to myself. Do you understand?" _

"_I understand perfect. It's the same way with me, ya know. These moments, with just you and me, I look forward too. I cherish these rare moment I have with you, just you and me." _

_Meredith placed her glass of wine on the floor, standing and reaching out her hand towards Addison. "Let's take a walk. It's beautiful tonight." _

_Addison smiled at Meredith. She nodded once, placed her glass on the floor and let Meredith pull her up and off the chair. _

_Meredith's breath hitched when she noticed how close they were now. She could smell Addison's fading scent of sandalwood, orange blossoms and brine. The smell held her stoic for a moment, she breathed it in deeply; savoring the spicy and sweet notes. It was addictive. Everything about Addison, she realized, was addicting. From her alluring blue eyes to her high cheek bones to the way she interacts with Zola and Henry. Addison was just beautiful. _

_God, you're beautiful," Addison breathed, and Meredith was snapped out her admiration. "Did you know that? You don't have glaring beauty like a super model or other women, you have natural beauty. And natural beauty only comes around once in awhile. You're completely memorizing, Meredith." _

"_Addison…" _

"_I know you feel it, too. I can't deny it anymore, Mer. Seeing you, right now, the light wind blowing at your hair, the moonlight glimmering and illuminating your smooth skin. You're breathtaking, and I can't do this anymore," Addison stressed, the anguish clear in her tone and tears rolled down her cheeks, the moonlight making them look like little crystallized drops. "I love you, Meredith. I've fallen madly, deeply, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. I don't know when or how because there always seemed to be that pull between us, but I can tell you when I realized what I was feeling was love. You were watching Henry for me, do you remember?" _

_Meredith nodded through her tears. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she wasn't going to stop it. It needed to be done. _

"_You were watching Henry, and I'd just came home from a rough night at the hospital. I lost both mother and her twins, I was distraught. But then I walked into my bedroom, eyes red, swollen and raw from sobbing my eyes and I walked in to find Henry sleeping peacefully on your chest, him fisting your shirt and his head tucked in your neck and you were rubbing soothing circles on his back, while the other combed through Zola's hair as she slept by your side, sucking her thumb and holding her yellow plush duck I bought her. That sight brought a new wave of tears to my eyes. This time they were tears of happiness, elations and contentment not tears of sadness and loss." _

"_I realized at that moment I wanted to come home to that scene every night. I wanted to come home to find you playing with Henry and Zola, to greet you with a kiss and a hug, to listen to Zola talk about ballet class and Henry talk about whatever is on his mind. And at night, after dinner and baths and bedtime stories, I would meet you in our bathroom where we would get ready for bed together and then go to bed, where I would make love to you. After, we would whisper I love you's before you fell asleep in my arms and me dreaming about our future." Addison took a deep breath. "Tell me you feel it, too," Addison begged. _

"_I feel it," Meredith cried. She cupped Addison's cheek, sighing when Addison leaned into her touch. "I feel it, Addison. And it's nothing like I've ever felt. You make me feel…complete and whole and everything I thought was impossible for a person like me. I've never believed in happy ending but with you, I really think I could have that with you." _

_Meredith saw Addison leaning in and sadly, regrettably, she turned away from Addison's advances. She couldn't do that, yet. It wasn't fair to Addison, herself and, especially, Derek. She needed to deal with Derek before she would let anything happened between her and Addison. _

"_I can't," Meredith whispered, brokenly. "We can't." She elaborated. "I'm married to Derek, still. I've already cheated on him mentally and emotionally, I'm not going to do it physically. I need to end things with Derek before we could do anything." _

_Addison nodded. "I understand," she softly said, but Meredith could hear the disappointment. _

_Meredith understood. Addison was once in the same position as Meredith. Although, Addison took it further. _

"_Give me time, and I'll end it with Derek. There really isn't anything else for me to do. I don't love him anymore, the way I should. He deserves to find happiness. I need time. Can you give me that?" _

_Addison nodded. _

* * *

Hearing what brought on this moment, a question reared itself in his head.

"When was this?" His body was tensed as he waited for Meredith to answer.

"March," Meredith answered. "March 6th," she clarified. She would always remember the night Addison confessed her love. She didn't get to say it back, but Meredith knew, soon, she would be able too.

"That was the last night we made love," he said.

Memories of their last night making love, flooded his mind. He called it making love because Meredith had never touched, pleased or loved him like that ever before. He remembers how Meredith had touched him softly and lovingly, the way she moaned and sighed during his touches, the way Meredith moved against him. It was a wonderful night. He now knew why.

"That night, when we made love, you were with her weren't you?" Derek asked already knowing the answer. "Not physically but mentally. Everything we shared you imagined it was her. That's why you didn't want to tell me."

"Yes," Meredith whispered. She swallowed again the guilty the rose up in her throat. She wondered if she would ever not feel guilty for hurting Derek. She thinks in time, yes.

"Have you slept with her?" He finally asks Meredith. It's a question that's been weighing on his mind, but for some reason fear as reared itself in. He remembers when he found out about _she_ and Mark one night. It's really bittersweet how Meredith is confessing instead of him catching her in the act.

Meredith licks her lips. "No, were haven't done anything. Not even kiss. I never cheated on you physically, Derek. It was always mentally and emotionally."

Derek eyes bore into Meredith. They're swirling with a hurricane full of emotions. Anger, sadness, understanding and love are just a few. "I think that's worse than hearing if you had cheat by having sex or kissing. Those two things can be meaningless. Mental and emotional infidelity actually means you gave apart of yourself to the person. And that hurts," Derek whimpered off brokenly.

He suddenly wanted this conversation to be over with so he could self-destruct for the night, drowning himself in a bottle of whiskey and hopefully, for awhile, forget about this night. He knows it's fruitless and pathetic but it's all he has right now.

"Do you love her?" He questions. He knows with this question everything would change. It's a risk he's willing to take. He's tired of fighting a war he's not going to win.

"More than I thought possible," Meredith says with a smile Derek had never saw ghost her lips before. It's light, shining and full of love, love that wasn't directed at him.

"How do you know you love her? You guys haven't even had sex? It could be lust." It's a pathetic attempt but what the hell. He doesn't have anything to lose.

Meredith smile dims, and he suddenly, surprisingly, wishes he never asked the question. He was not scared of the answer. No, no, it's because he misses the smile.

"I know I love her because I've fallen out of love with you, Derek. When I see myself in twenty years, I see her by my side. I see a future with her and Henry and Zola and anymore children we decide to have. I see myself happy and complete and loved and cherished. I see _her_."

There it was. The final nail in the coffin. He's not going to beg for Meredith to stay with him or threaten to call Janet and take Zola way from her, he's not going to do anything but let her go. He's a good man and that's what good men do. They let go of their loves and wish them all the happiness.

"I'll call the lawyers this week," he says in a absolute voice. "I think we could handle everything ourselves but a little helpdoesn't hurt. We need to decided on how we want to share custody with Zola - times and days. We," Derek pauses when he realizes there will no longer be a we where he's concerned. There will no longer be a Derek and Meredith.

And that final thought causes him to finally sob out his pain. He shook his head as he could no longer control the sobs, that had been building up in his chest, from escaping. Meredith rushed quickly to Derek's side, pulling him into her arms. Derek pressed his face into Meredith's neck, clinging to her shirt, trying to pull her closer. Meredith held Derek, blinking back her tears as she whispered her sorries over and over which only caused Derek to sob harder.

* * *

Sometime later, Meredith woke up in Derek's arms, her own wrapped around Derek. They were on the floor and she vaguely remembers how she moved them from the chair to the floor where Derek and she cried themselves to sleep. She doesn't regret or feel guilty about falling in love with Addison. She does, however, feel guilty for hurting Derek.

Seeing that it's a quarter past one in the morning, Meredith gently removes herself from Derek's arms. She had promised Addison she would meet back up at Addison's. Using the moonlight as her navigating light, Meredith found her way around the living room and located her purse and shoes.

Just as she was about to slip out of the living room, a voice, raspy and grainy, filled with sleep, called out to her.

"Meredith?" Derek called from her position on the floor. Meredith turned around and acknowledged him but didn't say anything. "She's going to leave you or cheat on you. She's cheated on me, cheated on Sam and Jake, and soon, she'll cheat on you. The only question is, when."

Meredith took a deep breath. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. She's worth it," Not waiting for a reply Meredith turned and left.

* * *

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes once she pulled up to Addison's house. She smiled sadly at Addison's thoughtfulness when she saw the porch light on and the dim lighting from the living room lamp. She could picture the scene inside the beach house. Addison was most likely asleep, glasses perched on her nose and medical files scattered across the bed and TV playing softly on CNN. Henry, sleeping peacefully in his new toddler bed, clutching his worn blue elephant. The only one missing was Zola and her little girl was spending time with her Auntie Amelia.

Suddenly feeling the need to be with her family - she smiled more brightly at the thought - Meredith threw open her car door and hastily made her way to up the pathway. She pulled out her keys to Addison's house and softly unlocked the door. She quietly toed off her shoes, placed her purse and key on the table by the door and made her way down the hall, into Henry's room. Meredith entered the room, smiling at the sleeping toddler just as she pictured. She bent down and kissed his sweaty forehead, running her hand gently over his soft curls.

"I love you, monkey," she murmured softly into his ear. Henry smiled softly in his smile.

Making her way out of his room, Meredith slowly patted two step across the hall to Addison's room. All she wanted to do was fall asleep with Addison's arms around her, wake up to Addison making pancakes and bacon for breakfast and Henry's giggles as he watched Dora or some other toddler learning program.

She smiled adoringly when she saw what she pictured; Addison, asleep, glasses perched on her nose, medical files strewed over the duvet and she could see and faintly hear Anderson Cooper on CNN.

Meredith pulled off her shirt and pants, leaving her in a nude colored camisole and lacey black boy shorts on. She walked the few steps to the adjoining bathroom, completing her nightly rituals. When she came out, she found Addison awake and looking at her.

"Hey," Addison said softly, voice still tinged with sleep.

"Hi," Meredith whispered back. She walked closer to the bed and knelt down beside it. She reached out hesitantly, caressing Addison cheek. She looked into Addison's sapphire eyes. And she knows she's falling, falling into the deep abyss where there's only her and Addison, Addison and her. She had finally found her weakness; that could bring her to her knee, and she would gladly fall for her. She has fallen for her. "I love you, Addison," she was spoken quietly as if she was afraid the world was going to ruin their moment. Addison's breath hitched at those three little words that Meredith as yet to say. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our kids," she said before she - finally - brushed her lips against Addison's. That one single kiss said everything. And that's is how Meredith knew Addison wasn't going to leave her or hurt her and that they had their whole life ahead of them.

The End

A/N: I might expand it once What Makes A Family is finished and I do plan on finishing it soon. I want to finish it before school starts, I hope. We'll see. Lol.


End file.
